The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit.
Voltage-controlled oscillators (VCO) are used, for example in transmitting and receiving systems in particular in RF radiofrequency (high frequency) technology. By way of example, voltage-controlled oscillators can be used for constructing phase-locked loops (PLL). In that case, there may be the requirement, on the one hand, that the oscillation frequency of the oscillator be adjusted in an analog manner, that is in an infinitely variably manner. Furthermore, it may also be desired, however, that the oscillation frequency of the oscillator be changed over in discrete steps.
In integrated voltage-controlled oscillators, LC resonant circuits are usually used as the resonator. Those circuits are based on the principle that an LC resonator is deattenuated by means of an amplifier. See, for example, Tietze and Schenk, Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik [Semiconductor circuitry], 10th ed. 1993, p. 458 et seq. In that case, the oscillation frequency of the LC oscillator results from the effective inductance and the effective capacitance of the oscillator circuit.
The continuously variable adjustment of the frequency of an LC oscillator is usually effected by way of variable-capacitance diodes which are operated in the reverse direction and whose capacitance value depends on the applied reverse voltage. By contrast, the process of altering the oscillation frequency in fixed discrete steps can be effected by activating or deactivating capacitances with a fixed capacitance value.
If capacitances are connected into an LC resonant circuit, then the resonant circuit frequency is detuned toward lower frequencies. If the switches are open, however, only the parasitic capacitances of the switchable capacitor and of the switch itself act as frequency-detuning elements.
German patent application DE 43 32 798 A1 describes a circuit configuration for a tunable resonant circuit wherein, in the resonator, a respective switch is connected in series with a respective capacitance. The capacitance values are graduated in a binary manner. The resonant frequency of the oscillator can thus be changed over between a plurality of steps.
The published document by Darabi and Abidi, A 4.5-mW 900-MHz CMOS Receiver For Wireless Paging, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 35, No. 8, 2000, pages 1085-1095, specifies an adjustable filter whose filter properties can be changed over by binary-graduated capacitances which are connected in parallel being connected or disconnected by means of a respective CMOS switching transistor arranged in series with a respective capacitance.
The published document by Mourant, et al., A Low Phase Noise Monolithic VCO in SiGe BiCMOS, IEEE 2000 No. 0-7803-5687-X/00 specifies in FIG. 2 a VCO circuit diagram having both tuneable variable-capacitance diodes D3, D4 and changeover switches, which in each case comprise two transistors using MOS technology.
The published document Kral, et al., RF-CMOS Oscillators with Switched Tuning, IEEE 1998, Custom Integrated Circuits Conference, 1998, pages 555-58, shows a voltage-controlled LC oscillator wherein capacitances are provided for the range changeover. A respective radio frequency switch is assigned to and connected in series with the capacitances.
The oscillator circuits specified in the above prior art have in common the disadvantage that they have either a comparatively large parasitic capacitance of the switch in the switched-off state and/or a comparatively large series resistance of the switch in the switched-on state. This is due to the fact that when MOS transistors are used as electronic switches, a large transistor is required in order to obtain a small on-series resistance, but a small transistor is required in order to obtain small parasitic capacitances in the switched-off state.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an oscillator circuit, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and wherein the oscillation frequency of the oscillator is embodied such that it can be changed over. At the same time, the intention is for parasitic capacitance and on-state resistance of the changeover switches to be low in order to obtain a large capacitance ratio between different switching states and also good phase noise properties.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an oscillator circuit, comprising:
a symmetrically constructed oscillator core with a least one inductance and at least one capacitance forming a resonant circuit with a symmetrical oscillation node;
two switchable capacitances connected via a respective terminal to said oscillation node and forming a switching node at free terminals thereof; and
a switching unit connected to said switchable capacitances for altering a resonant circuit frequency by activating said switchable capacitances, said switching unit including a first switch for a direct low-impedance connection to one another of said free terminals of said switchable capacitances and further switches for a low-impedance connection of said free terminals of said switchable capacitances to a supply voltage.
In other words, the objects of the invention are achieved with the oscillator circuit that has at least the following features:
a symmetrically constructed oscillator core with at least one inductance and at least one capacitance, which form a resonant circuit with a symmetrical oscillation node;
two switchable capacitances, which are connected by a respective terminal to the oscillation node and form a switching node at their free terminals; and
a switching unit for altering a resonant circuit frequency by activating the switchable capacitances. The switching unit includes a first switch for the direct low-impedance connection of the free terminals of the switchable capacitances to one another, and further switches for the low-impedance connection of the free terminals of the switchable capacitances through to a supply voltage terminal.
The terms switch and switching means are used interchangeably and should be understood as synonyms of each other.
The first switching means can directly connect the two switchable capacitances in the switched-on state. Consequently, in the switched-on state of the first switching means, i.e. while the switchable capacitances are effectively connected to the resonator, only the series resistance of this first transistor takes effect. In order to activate the switchable capacitances, a potential connection of the first switch to the supply voltage terminal is required in this case. This is achieved by the further switching means, which, with their controlled paths, connect the two terminals of the controlled path of the first switching means in the switched-on state to the supply voltage terminal in a low-impedance manner.
The switchable capacitances may be embodied as capacitors with a fixed capacitance value.
Compared with an embodiment having two transistors, each of which can connect a respective switchable capacitance to the supply voltage terminal, the described embodiment of activating the switchable capacitances in the case of a symmetrically constructed oscillator has the advantage that, on the one hand, a smaller series resistance of the switching unit takes effect between the switchable capacitances, namely that of the first switching means, and, at the same time, in the event of the switchable capacitances being deactivated, a smaller parasitic capacitance of the switching unit takes effect, so that overall the capacitance ratio between the two switching states is larger and the ratio of the oscillation frequencies of the oscillator circuit between two switching states is thus also larger in frequency terms. Since the two further switching means only effect a potential connection to the supply voltage and can therefore be made very small, the oscillator circuit proposed can, overall, be realized with a very small chip area requirement. In this case, the oscillator circuit described is very well suited to construction using integrated circuitry and can be realized with little complexity in the circuit layout.
Overall, the circuit described has a particularly favorable ratio of the frequency-determining switching resistance of the switching unit to the parasitic capacitances of the switching means of the switching unit, since the on resistance of the further switching means is permitted to be much smaller than the on resistance between the two switchable capacitances.
If the switching means of the switching unit are constructed as MOS transistors, a particularly advantageous intergrability of the oscillator circuit results, since the switching means of the switching unit can be constructed with a particularly simple and area-saving circuit layout.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the switching means each have a control input and the control inputs of the switching means are connected to one another to form a switching terminal for changing over the resonant circuit frequency. Using MOS circuitry, for example, it is possible to integrate the switching means as transistors with a common gate.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the present invention, a respective terminal of a respective controlled path of the further switching means is directly connected to a respective terminal of the controlled path of the first switching means. If the switching means are embodied using CMOS circuitry, for example, the integrability of the switching unit can thus be improved further, since the transistors which are directly connected to one another can in each case share source/drain regions.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the supply voltage terminal is a reference-ground potential terminal. The reference-ground potential terminal may be, for example, a ground potential of the substrate on which the present oscillator circuit can be integrated. This ground terminal is also referred to as bulk terminal. In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the switching means are designed as MOS transistors and are integrated in a common transistor structure, a source region of one of the further switching means at the same time being a drain region of the first switching means and a drain region of another further switching means at the same time being a source region of the first switching means.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the drain terminals of the switching means are connected to a bias voltage generating circuit. By way of example, the switching node can be connected via a respective high-value resistor to a positive terminal of a reference voltage source when pMOS transistors are used, or to a negative supply voltage terminal when nMOS transistors are used. As a result of this, the parasitic capacitances formed between drain and substrate terminal or reference-ground potential terminal are reduced, since said capacitances are voltage-dependent and junction-isolated. Moreover, the measure described can also be used to reduce substrate capacitances of integrated trimming capacitances which have a junction isolation with respect to the substrate terminal.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the first switching means in the transistor structure comprises a plurality of integrated transistor elements connecting in parallel individual transistor elements, which are also referred to as transistor fingers and may have a common gate terminal, leads to a better noise behavior of the entire oscillator circuit.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the oscillator core is embodied as a tuneable resonant circuit. For this purpose, it is possible to provide, for example, variable-capacitance diodes which may be connected to the capacitances of the oscillator core.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the oscillator circuit has a deattenuation amplifier, which is designed as a differential amplifier and is coupled to the oscillator core. In this case, the differential amplifier provides a negative impedance which, in order to satisfy a switch-on condition, slightly overcompensates the attenuation of the oscillator core and, in a normal operating state, exactly compensates the attenuation of the oscillator circuit.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the deattenuation amplifier has two cross-coupled CMOS transistors connected to the oscillation node. In this case, the CMOS transistors may be directly electrically cross-coupled in order to form a negative feedback, or non-direct-electrical couplings may be provided, for example transformer, inductive or capacitive couplings.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the supply voltage terminal, for providing a bulk potential at the further switching means, is connected to a DC voltage source or a DC current source.
This application of a voltage or DC current to the substrate or bulk terminal reduces the on-state resistance of the switching means. The physical effect that is active in this case is generally referred to as the bulk effect. For this purpose, by way of example, the substrate terminal of the switching transistors or switching means may be connected via a high-value resistor to the switching potential, the gate potential. When the transistors or switching means are switched on, a current then flows via said resistor, which current forward-biases the diode formed between drain and substrate or bulk terminal. In this case, a voltage arises which reduces the on-resistance or on-state resistance of the switching means.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, a means for increasing the signal level is provided, which is connected to a voltage source supplying the oscillator circuit and, at its output, is connected to control inputs of the switching means. The control signal which can be fed to the control inputs of the switching means may be converted into a signal having a higher level by means of a voltage doubler, for example, wherein case the higher level may be higher than a supply voltage of the circuit. This can be achieved for example by means of a voltage doubling circuit and a level shifter which can be connected to the control inputs of the switching means. In this case, a larger gate voltage at the control input of the switching means embodied as CMOS transistors leads to a further reduction in the on-state resistance of the switching means.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an oscillator circuit, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.